The Point Of It All
by superkappa
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? Eventual Elle/Sylar AU for 3x12 Our Father
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 1)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice?

_Well the patterns are laid out on the bed _

_With hundreds of colors of thread_

_But you've got the needle, I guess that's the point of it all._

_-"Point Of It All" Amanda Palmer_

Elle's eyes flew open in shock as her body began to heal itself. Las thing she remembered was being on a beach, and then Gabriel he-

He killed her. She felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure whether it was that realization or the smell of burnt clothes and hair that did it. Burns. Her body was covered in quickly healing burns. That part confused her. And it was about that time that she looked up and realized where she was: a cell in Level Five of the Company. And standing next to her was Angela, holding an empty syringe of must have once contained cheerleader juice.

"Why did you save me?" She asked in a confused tone, brushing back some of her charred blonde locks. Too bad the blood couldn't do anything to fix that. "You don't like me. You fired me, threw me out, called me a liability, don't you remember any of that?" Her body ached all over. He hadn't just ripped her head open; he had set her on fire on top of it. He had really wanted her dead. Despite everything, Gabriel had killed her. That was probably what confused her the most, but she was trying to focus on why she was alive and what the older woman wanted from her. Because Angela never did things like this without wanting something in return.

"Of course I do, dear" Angela said in that pseudo-kind voice of hers that always meant trouble. She had a plan, and whatever the plan was, Elle doubted she would like it. She had never cared much for the woman, and liked her even less now that she was the sole brains behind running the company. "But you're useful to me now."

"Useful?" Elle raised a skeptical brow now, clutching the burnt remains of Gab-Sylar's shirt. They could have at least given her something new to wear. "Useful how?"

"Sylar knows he's not my child, and that makes him unpredictable again. Uncontrollable" Angela smiled, though there was no warmth in her eyes as she did so. "That's where you come in. He obviously cares about you, so much that he would kill you so that you didn't see him become that monster again. Luckily, I had a vision and was able to intervene before you were ashes. So you can still be useful. My granddaughter even offered her blood, happy to help in the cause of destroying Sylar."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" Angela had never been kind to her, and Elle didn't really see any reason to help this woman. If Sylar came after her for lying to him, that was her own fault. She had only brought this onto herself.

"I want you to reel him, make him trust you, it'll make him vulnerable. We'll know where to act from there"

"How do you know I won't tell him your plan? Maybe I'll even help him take you down, what makes you so sure this will work?"

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened, and Angela smiled. "Because, he's going to make sure you only know what you need to before you're delivered to Sylar"

And before Elle could say or do anything else, the Hatian took her head in her hands, and as the familiar sensation of her memories being taken away appeared, all she could do was scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 2)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 2: Sylar discovers Elle is alive and isn't quite sure how he's supposed to handle it.

_A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me_

_-"Stroke of Luck" Garbage_

The sunlight invaded the hotel room through the slits of the blinds, and with a tired groan, Sylar's eyes began to open. Right away he could sense that something was…off. Not right. Like as if his space had been invaded during the night or something. The bed was warmer than he remembered it to be and…there was someone else in it. That wasn't right at all.

He turned to see who the person was and suddenly, he was much more awake. It was Elle. But it couldn't be her. He had killed her, and then even set her on fire to prevent something like this from happening. It had to be a shape shifter or something. Someone the Company sent to try to trick him. They had messed up in their illusion though. Elle's hair had been much longer than that of the girl in front of him now. This imposter's blonde hair only came to her chin in a cute, but stylish bob. And she was wearing a white cotton nightgown, not the dress shirt of his she had died in. Did they really think such a poor imitation was going to fool him? No matter, at the very least he'd finally get that delicious power that he should have gotten back when he killed Candice.

He brought a hand up, bringing it together as he started to telekinetically choke her. Her eyes flew open as she flailed, gasping for air. "Sylar" came out the muffled tone of voice. God, she even sounded just like Elle. What a wonderful power this was going to be to take. Think of how useful it would be.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a rough voice, enjoying it all too much as she withered and struggled. Her body even began to spark a little. Whoever this was pretending to be Elle had done their research, he could give them that much credit at the very least. He didn't realize such strong illusionary powers existed. This was much more impressive than what Candice could do. He loosened the grip on her neck now, just a little in order to allow her to talk more easily.

"It's me, Elle," She gapsed out. And suddenly, he dropped his hand, eyes widening in shock. There was no buzz in his head at her words. She…she wasn't lying. But how was that even possible? He killed her. Watched her burn. The only way someone could have gotten to her on time would be if they had known it was going to happen. "What are you doing here? I killed you, why would you come back to me, I know you're not that stupid" He growled though really, he couldn't deny that there was a sense of relief. He hadn't wanted to kill her, but he didn't want her around either. She was a weakness, and he couldn't afford to be weak if he wanted to find out the truth about his family. He had to be ruthless like the monster he had been before. Which is why he had killed her in the first place. But now she was here, and alive, and he didn't know quite what to think anymore.

"What are you talking about? We were supposed to be going to get the cheerleader. We must have stopped here for the night, but I don't even remember that. Last I remember we were in the car-"

"You don't remember?" He was sitting up now, rubbing his temples. He had killed the only woman he had ever loved, and she didn't even remember. She didn't even remember them making love (because even he couldn't fool himself into thinking that had been just sex). Or even kissing. Or that he _died_ for her, and then ended up killing her before the day was done. Someone had tampered with her memories, but why? Who was going through all this trouble and why? And what was he supposed to do with her now? He could kill her again, but what if they just brought her back again? Clearly, there was something larger going on here, but he couldn't get the pieces to fit. It was like a particularly difficult broken watch, and it was almost exciting in a way. He was so used to figuring things out easily, but Elle, she had always been the one thing he could never quite figure out.

"What are you talking about? Don't remember what? Why are we in bed together?" She reached up to brush some of her hair away and then frowned. "It's shorter. Did you cut in my sleep? If you didn't like it long you could have jus-"

"I didn't cut it, and I sure as hell didn't put you in my bed" He snapped, his body tensing up. He had to look away so he didn't notice how the cotton material of the nightgown clung to her body. He wanted to take her, remind her of what they had shared in the Canfield house, but maybe it was better she didn't remember. It would make leaving her behind easier.

"Whatever, if you don't want to tell me why you did those things, you don't have to." She put a hand on his shoulder, sending a shock through his body with a little bit of a grin on her lips. "I can always make you tell me later. Now are we going to go get Claire for your Daddy or not?"

He tensed up once more, pushing her away from him with a telekinetic blast. "He's not my father, but you knew that already, didn't you" and there was the other reason why he had killed her. She had lied to him, used him all over again.

"No." She gasped out, pulling herself up from the bed now with a pained groan. "I never looked at your file, Bennet did. I just followed orders. I was a good little Company Girl and didn't ask questions, okay?"

And once again, when he thought he would feel a twinge that represented a lie…he felt nothing. She hadn't known about his parents at all. She had been telling the truth. And Bennet had turned him against her, just to save his own skin.

"Does this mean you're going to stop being a good little boy?" Elle asked in an almost gleeful sounding voice. Checking in and following orders hadn't seen like his style at all.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means."

"Then who are we going after first?"

He was surprised; she was going along with him so easily. Didn't she care that he was going to start killing people again? He didn't even know if he wanted to bring her with him, but she had a feeling that if he left her here, she'd find him again somehow anyways.

"Marie Perkins. "

Elle got up with a smirk and a stretch, the nightgown riding up and revealing more of her legs than he needed to see right now. "Let's go get her then" The things he had mentioned earlier about killing her still bothered her a little, but maybe he was just trying to mess with her. He said weird things sometimes. She was trying not to give it too much thought. After all, she was getting all too used to people telling her things that happened to her that she couldn't remember.

"I need a shower first" He murmured, taking one last longing look at her before heading into the bathroom. This was going to be a long trip, he could tell, but he was going to figure out what was going on here if it killed him.

And then he would kill her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 3)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 3: Sylar and Elle go to kill Marie Perkins. Angela discuses her plans with Noah.

_I wanted to help, help destroy the world._

_I wanted, I wanted to be that special girl._

_-Angels Fuck by Jack off Jill_

Sylar sighed a little to himself as she made him pull over for a third Slush-O. It was bad enough that they had to stop to get clothes for her before they headed out (his shirts fit Elle well enough, but his parts were far too large for her petite frame). At this rate, they would never get to Marie Perkins. It was times like these that he really wished he had killed Hiro or Peter. Teleportation would certainly make this whole process a lot easier. Or flight. That was one he might have to swing back to California for. He remembered seeing a name on Elle's cell phone for that power- West. But for now, he was trying to get back some of the powers he had lost due to the Shanti Virus, and Marie had one of his favorites. Superhuman hearing had all sorts of uses, especially when on the run, or trying to sneak up on someone. Or listen in on a conversation that could be useful for you.

He couldn't help but grin just thinking about it, getting back onto the highway.

Elle sucked on the straw of her Cherry Slush-O, licking some off her lips before laughing a little. "Whatever it is you're thinking of, it must be something pretty bad to make you smile like that. You look like the devil. Or the Chesire Cat"

"Does that make you Alice? I can't see you in a blue dress like that somehow." Though he wouldn't min- No, thinking like that was a distraction, and he had to stay focused, no matter how much she licked her lips like that. More and more, he remembered why he killed her in the first place, she clouded up his thoughts. He had to gather more powers so he could hunt down the information on his real parents. That was more important than anything.

"You know they made this game where Alice went back to Wonderland and it was all fucked up and stuff, so she had to murder everyone. She ran around with a giant steak knife. Daddy took away my copy once he realized what the game was really like," She pouted a little at this. "He said he didn't want to encourage my psychotic tendencies. Or something like that. I don't think taking the game away helped much though."

He couldn't help laugh a little at that as the stolen care roared across the state line. "Probably not. People don't change. Not people like us"

"What changed your mind anyways? You seemed so stuck on being a good boy before" She took another sip of her drink. "Or was that all an act to try to impress the Petrelli Mama and Papa?"

"It was…" He sighed, his mind flashing back to what he told her back on that beach. He had meant it. They were too messed up to change. If anything, her willingness to go along with him on this killing spree only proved it. He really should just get rid of her…but just because they were damaged, did they have to be alone? He had to wonder. "It was me trying to be who I wasn't. I like power, I like having new powers, and I like taking people apart. I missed it. Doing it again was like a breath of fresh air."

"Doing it again?" She blinked in confusion at that question now. "What do you mean? Did you go out and kill someone while I was asleep?" It really bothered her, how fuzzy her brain was being between the car place and that hotel. What had happened in between then? He didn't have the Hatian's power; he couldn't tamper with memories, so why couldn't she remember?

"No, it was more like you were dead at the time," He said a little hollowly.

Her eyes widened and she hit him in the arm before pouting and taking another sip of her Slush-O. "Don't joke like that. It's not even funny"

So she really didn't remember. He didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed. "Sorry," He murmured under his breath, falling silent now. It was dark; they'd probably have to stay in the place for the night. But first, he wanted to find that woman's house first. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he took her power anyways. Finally, he found the right street, pulling into the drive way and shutting off the car now.

"So are you coming inside or waiting here?" He asked with a raised brow. He was still unsure what kind of role Elle wanted to play in this. Did she just plan on being a lookout, or a full on accomplice? He had never had someone help him kill before. It was a strange idea. But not wholly unappealing.

"Coming inside." She grinned, drinking the last of her frozen treat before throwing the cup down on the floor. The slush-o had dyed her lips red, and made them look only that much more appealing. Sylar shook it off, getting out of the car as he began to mentally shift gears. Marie would probably be asleep, which would make this much easier.

Elle got out and followed him to the door. It was locked, but with his telekinesis, it didn't matter and he forced it open easily enough. He made his way down the hall when suddenly he felt a bat to his face.

"I heard you coming, I always hear them coming. You're from that Company, aren't you?" The woman was tall and in her mid thirties with long, brown hair pinned to her head in a messy bun. "I told them already, I don't want any of their help, I'm doing fine on my own."

"Is that so?" He asked with a smirk and a raised brow. "I'm not from the Company, I'm an independe-" And before he could finish his sentence Marie had begun to take another swig, only to crumple to the ground, crying out in agony as wave of blue lighting hit her body. He glanced behind him where Elle was standing proudly.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" She purred, leaning up against the wall now.

"Maybe later," He murmured, though he couldn't help but smile a little at her before turning his attention to Marie once more. He brought up his signature fingers, and used her paralysis from the electricity to his advantage as he tore through her skull, almost reveling in the sound of agony she gave out. Really, there was more satisfaction to getting powers this way then through empathy.

He then crouched down on the ground, pulling off the skull of the woman. It was only then he looked up at Elle. "You might want to look away at this part, the only girl who's ever seen it said it was disgusting" Of course, that had been Claire, and she probably everything was disgusting. But he didn't even wait for an answer before he began digging around in the brain. If he waited too long, the power would disappear, and what would be the point?

"I've seen you do it before, can't be any worse now than it was then," She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. He grimaced a little at the reference to her betrayal to him, but didn't focus on it much before he found what he was looking for, pulling it out and absorbing it with a satisfied smile. It seemed almost fitting that she would watch the monster she helped create in action. But he wondered now if he really would have never killed again if she had never betrayed her. He probably would have, eventually. The draw of powers was just too strong to him.

He got up, making his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. "We might as well stay here for the night. Seems like she lived alone, and it'll save us the cost of a hotel." Plus, there was something exciting about staying in the home of someone he killed. Especially with Elle there.

"Works for me" She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She followed him into the bathroom, leaning up to wrap her around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, I've never seen you like that before, so focused, so intense. It was kind of hot." There was a teasing, almost flirty tone of his voice that he had only heard from her once or twice before, but it made his body tingle. Could giving in to her be so bad?

She was tampered with though. Someone was clearly using her to get to him. If he instigated things between them again, it would only be playing into that manipulator's hand.

He took a deep breath, gently pushing her off of him now, trying to ignore the loud sound of how fast both of their hearts seemed to be going right now. So he excited her as much as she excited him, that was goo- no it was bad. She was distracting him again. He took a deep breath before firmly saying, "I'll take the master bedroom, and you take the guest room. We both need to get to sleep because it's going to be a longer drive to tomorrow's victim"

She raised a brow at that just a little. She had been disappointed, and almost a little hurt that he had pushed her away so easily, but maybe she had read things wrong earlier. Maybe he didn't have feelings for her anymore. He was just keeping her around to be useful. Which is all anyone ever seemed to keep her around for, but for now, she'd deal with it. She'd just have to convince him later just how useful she could be. She just grinned at him before asking. "Who's the next victim, and what do they do?"

"His name is Ryan Adams, and he can heal people"

~*~*~*~*~

"You realize you sent a sociopath with botched up memory to help a psychopath, right?" Noah Bennet demanded as he stared at Angela in her office. He had been reluctant to continue working with the Company, but Sylar was on the loose again and he had helped create that monster, and that monster had gotten his Claire, so now he was going to help destroy him.

"I am well aware of who I sent. But she's the only one who can tame him" Angela replied in a calm voice, folding one hand over the other in front of her on the desk.

"Tame him?" Noah laughed a little hollowly, shaking his head at her now. "She's more likely to encourage him than anything else. The girl isn't right in her head, you know just as well as I do how much all that testing Bob did on her messed her up. Just what do you expect her to do that's going to tame her?"

And to that question, Angela simply smiled. "I expect her to get pregnant. That's what"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 4)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: NC-17 (as of this chapter)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 4: Sylar can't sleep and finds his thoughts fixated on Elle and her death. Going to watch her sleep, however, turns his mind to other things.

_This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these pretty things she did  
Hey Baby, You know that you keep me up in bed  
It's to a girl who got into my head  
With all the fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed_

_-"Konstantine" Something Corporate_

It was late at night, probably three or four in the morning, and for the life of him, Sylar couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Elle bleeding and then bursting into flames. He had tried to push away his guilt over killing her, distance himself from such emotions, but now that she was back in his life, alive and with missing memories, it was harder. She was there with her grins and laughs, playful looks and he wondered how he could even think he could live without them. She made him weak. After the third or fourth time he had that flashback of blood and fire, he pushed himself out of the bed, carefully making his way to the guest room he had made her sleep in.

She was curled up under the covers, her blonde hair fanned over the pillow as her chest rose and fell with each breathe. When she was asleep like this, Elle looked almost innocent in a way, and Sylar had to not so gently remind herself that she was anything but innocent. This woman had tricked him into becoming the monster he was now, played with people for fun, and had killed people before for less reason than he ever had. She was dangerous and unstable, and it would be in his best interest to just leave her here and move on by himself. She'd probably come after him though, angry and vengeful. Besides which, he had left her behind once already, he really didn't think he'd be able to do so again.

He could hear her breathe become more shallow as she shifted in the bed now. He wondered what kind of dream she was having, if it was something good or something horrible. Did she ever have nightmares about what he did to her father? He wouldn't blame her if she did. Like Bennet had said, she had created him, and he murdered her father, and no matter what either of them did, nothing was going to change those facts. Could they really work past it?

"Gabriel," She moaned out softly bucking against the bed a little, causing his body to suddenly stiffen in surprise. He didn't know what shocked him more that she was having that sort of dream about him, or that she was using his old name. Didn't she know that the shy, bumbling watchmaker she had once known was long ago? Whatever had been left of Gabriel had died with her. Besides, if she could remember what he had done to her, he doubted she would want him anymore.

He couldn't help but wonder if going after the healer was a good idea. On the one hand, it might help him fix whatever tampered with her brain, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure if she wanted him to remember now. He liked having her by his side, and if she knew he killed her, she would leave, he was almost positive about that. But didn't she deserve the truth? Besides, he wanted to know who had revived her and dropped her off with him. Someone had gone out of their way to do this, to try to trap him, or something, and he wanted to know who.

Elle shifted in her bed again, her head titling back as she bit her lip, and suddenly, all his other thoughts and worries were forgotten as she heard the soft, almost desperate cry, "Gabriel, please." He wanted to go over and wake her up, to answer her calls and take her again and again until there was nothing left. He wanted to bruise her, mark her, and let her know that no one else could have her, but none of that seemed right now. Even if she was alive and still wanted him, he didn't deserve a second chance with her.

So when she moaned out again he turned and made his way out of the room before he did something he knew he would later regret. He would be lying if he said hearing her call out for him like that hadn't had an effect on him though.

He made his way back into the master bedroom closing the door behind him before making his way to the bed, ridding himself of his boxers rather quickly before getting ontop of the covers. He grabbed his erect member, stroking it as he thought of that image of her thrashing in her bed, calling out for him. He groaned softly picturing her blonde hair sprawled out beneath her as he pinned her to the bed. He would take more time if given a second chance, teasing her, making her come again and again, unlike the hurried love making they had made in the Canfield house. He would thrust into her, kiss her, mark her, make her his. There was so many things he wanted to do to her, his mind had no problem coming up with images as he pumped his hand around his erection again and again.

And then he saw her beneath him, arching her back to press closer to him as she came, sending sparks down his body as she did so, and with that final image he shuddered, reaching his own climax now. His breaths were soft and shallow as he grabbed a tissue and began to clean himself up before climbing under the covers. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted someone or something so badly (other than powers, he always wanted those badly). But it was too late now, and even if he couldn't kill her a second time like he wanted to, he knew he couldn't have her again either.

So he would take the power of that healer and fix her, his last gift to her. And then she would leave, and he would be alone, with no more weaknesses to distract him from his mission. After all, gathering new powers to help in his search for his real parents was more important than anything else, right?

Somehow, he wasn't as sure as he'd like to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 5)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 5: Elle and Sylar have breakfast together and discuss their next course of action.

_  
Live like there won't be tomorrow  
See through your sorrow  
See through your own eyes_

_-"Beautiful Life" Charlotte Martin_

Elle came bounding into his bedroom at seven am, awake and ready to go. As she grabbed Sylar's hand, trying to drag him out, he couldn't help but look surprised. He never would have pegged her as a morning person but when he thought about it, it made sense. The life of a company girl was probably run on a pretty tight schedule. Still he was naked under those covers, and it was probably best for everyone involved (not to mention his self control) if she didn't see that. So with that in mind he pushed her away, telling her he would be ready in about ten minutes or so. She seemed satisfied by this answer and made her way down to the kitchen to see if Ms. Perkins had anything decent to eat for breakfast.

Elle searched through the freezer, grinning to herself as she spotted some frozen waffles and ice cream. Perfect. She placed a couple of waffles into the toaster before allowing herself to drift into thought. As exciting as it was, traveling with Sylar on his newest killing spree, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the gaps in her memory. The things in her mind and some of the things Sylar said didn't connect. When did he have the chance to find out the Petrellis weren't his parents (she couldn't say she was surprised to find out this one, she wouldn't trust Angela farther than she could throw her)? And the comments he had made about killing her…being so surprised to see her. What was he talking about?

Sure, he had tried to kill her back on Level Five…but he hadn't succeeded. He was acting so weird, it just didn't make sense. The last she could remember, he had refused to kill her, saying he wanted to be a good person now. But apparently, something had changed that. Not that she minded it, it really didn't suit him to be a boyscout, but the sudden change really didn't make any sense to her at all. And the more she tried to think about, the more her head hurt. She wondered if something had happened and someone had the Hatian wipe her memory, but the person who had been in charge of those orders in the past had been her father. And he was dead now. So who would bother to have them removed now?

It just…didn't make sense, and it only confused her. So she tried not to think about it too much, much like she tried not to think about all that much, grinning as the waffles popped up. She made her way back to the toaster, carefully taking them out and plopping them on a plate. She took out a carton of ice cream, scooping some up onto the waffles. She was so focused on her sugary breakfast she didn't even hear Sylar come in until she heard him chuckle behind her.

"Do you eat anything that's healthy?" He asked with a raised brow, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, taking a bite out of it. "Because so far I've only seen you eat Slush-os and other junk like that."

Elle pouted a little as she turned around to face him now. "Daddy always controlled what I ate when I was home, so I always enjoyed junk like this whenever I got the chance for this" She explained, popping a bite of waffle and ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, hurry up, we need to start out towards the healer's home, we'll probably only get halfway there tonight." He explained, working on getting the coffee maker set up now. He figured he had enough time to brew some while she was eating.

"Why can't we just take a plane, wouldn't that be quicker?" She asked with a raised brow. "Or maybe you should go after a teleporter first" She was mostly joking with that second suggestion, but it wasn't a bad idea.

"It would be, but it's easier for them to track our trail if we take a plane. We'll need to trade cars again soon as well." He paused for a moment, as if considering her second suggestion before shaking his head. "No, it has to be the healer first."

It was Elle's turn not to raise a brow a little at that, taking another bite of waffle before asking, "Why are you so eager for a healer anyways? You can already heal yourself and you're usually going out to kill people, or do you plan on healing them after you fuck with their brains now? That seems like a messy idea"

He bristled a little at that accusation before snapping, "That's not why I want that power. I could care less if they live or die once I'm done with them" Which wasn't always true, but he tried not to focus on it too much when he felt the occasional twinge of guilt.

"Then what do you want it for?"

Sylar hesitated at that question, unsure of what to say in response. He didn't want to explain that his plan was to heal her brain, not just of the recent memories missing from her, but everything her father took from her as well. It was the last gift he could give her, but he wasn't sure if she would agree to it, if she even wanted it, so instead, he lied. "If you're going to be going with me, I can't be worrying about you getting hurt or slowing me down, now can I?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee now that the pot was done.

Elle finished up her waffle, licking off the last bits of ice cream from the fork before responding. "I suppose that makes sense. Sure as hell beats the idea of wearing another sling."

Sylar nodded a little in response, his eyes focusing on the dribble of ice cream on her chin. He couldn't help but take a step closer to her, hearing the way her heart began to beat faster as he did so. He brought a hand up, carefully brushing it away with one of his fingers. "You had a little something on you," He murmured, letting his finger hand linger there against her skin for a moment before dropping it to his side once more.

Elle couldn't help but feel a little nervous suddenly and merely nodded, taking a step back from him. "Thank you," She muttered quickly. "We should head out as soon as you're done with your coffee. We have a long road ahead, right?"

He nodded a little. "We do." He took another drink from the mug before grinning a little. "Did you want to drive this time?" If nothing else, the question would distract her from the suddenly awkward moment.

Elle's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands in excitement. "I'd love to!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 6)

Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.

Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4)

Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 6: Sylar and Elle go after the healer.

_Please don't Go  
Cause I finally know  
That the past is gone  
I know that I was wrong  
I was wrong_

_-"More Than A Memory" Hoobastank_

It was two days later that they arrived at t he home of Ryan Adams. It was a small apartment, Sylar couldn't help but notice with a smirk. He didn't see how someone with the power to heal people couldn't figure out how to make money off of it. But that was their loss, he supposed.

Elle was behind him, looking at the old building for a moment before her face scrunched up in a look of disdain. "What a dump," She muttered in an almost mischievous tone of voice. "This looks even homelier than the place you used to live in."

Sylar couldn't help but bristle at that comment. He hated when she did that, reminded him of when they first met, when she helped him live only to destroy him completely. Back then he had just been Gabriel Grey, a boy who had made a terrible mistake, and she was an angel with a broken watch. Only now he knew better, he was no longer Gabriel and she had never been an angel. She was more like a Siren, drawing him in to his doom, but he couldn't seem to turn away. That's why he had killed her in the first place, in hopes to break that spell. But she wasn't dead, and now if he wanted to be released from her, he'd have to fix her first.

"I'm sure your room at the Company was a million times nicer," He snapped back at her as he flung the door open with his powers. With his newly required sonic hearing he could hear the sounds of a television playing through the closed door of the bedroom. He couldn't help but smirk a little. That meant the man was distracted. It was always so much easier when they had their minds on something else.

"Whatever," Elle's voice was a little more snappy than she would have liked as she moved past Sylar. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Don't fry him too much," He chided her before flinging the bedroom door as well. Really, did people think something as simple as a lock could stop him? "If you do, then his brain matter will be useless to me."

Elle was about to say something snappy in reply when her eyes spotted the victim. He was a man in his mid thirties, balding and looking far too skinny for his own good. He was curled up in a ball underneath several blankets, and had fallen asleep in front of the TV. "…He looks pretty ill for a healer," She murmured with a raised brow.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the power," Like his hunger, he thought before he continued. "He can heal others, but it takes a toll on his own body" He sounded fascinated as he tried to figure it out, almost reverent.

"Good thing you took Pom-Pom's power first then, otherwise you'd be pretty screwed."

He had to bite his tongue from making a comment about her knowing all about him being screwed. It would only make things that more complicated. He just had to get this done with, heal her, and then it would all be finished. She would never stay with him after she knew what he really did. No more distractions, no more weakness, and he could do it without killing her again. He could only hope she'd tell him who tampered with her to begin with. It would make things so much easier if she did.

His attention was taken away from the electric blonde as he heard a stirring at the bed. The victim was waking up now, fear in his eyes. "P-please," Ryan stammered, pressing himself against the headboard of his bed. "I d-don't have anything worth taking."

"But that's where you're wrong," Sylar countered, his voice low and dangerous. "You have something very important. Invaluable, isn't that right Elle?" He asked, looking over to his companion now.

"That's right," She agreed as she took a step closer, forming a ball of electricity into her hand now, sizzling and sparking. The smile on her face was anything but kind. "Now, are you going to give it to us easily, or do we have to take it the hard way?"

"P-please" The man begged again, eyes wide with terror, his body was practically shaking. "I don-don't know what you're t-talking about"

At that, Elle's smile merely widened and she cracked her hand towards him, a blast of blue energy bursting out and into the victim's body. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." She kept pushing out the lightening until she felt her wrist being grabbed as a sign to stop. She looked up to glare at Sylar. "I was just having a little fun, is that a crime?" She whined with a pout.

He couldn't decide if that look was cute or annoying so he decided not to dwell on it for now. "I told you, if you fry him too much, he'll be no good to me. " And he let go of her now, turning his attention back to Ryan who was on the bed and crying in pain and fear now. He lifted his two fingers and began to slice across the forehead of the healer, watching from the corner of his eyes how Elle's face seemed to light up at the sounds of pain.

Elle watched intently as he made his way over to Ryan now, picking through his brain carefully, looking for that special part. Even though she had seen him do it two times before, it still seemed so exciting to her. She couldn't help but be enthralled.

"You know, the brain really is a fascinating thing, and we hardly use any of it," Sylar murmured as he continued his work. "Most people just waste theirs, it's really a sham-" He broke off from his speech as he smiled. "Found it" And then he shuddered a little as he pulled out the power and absorbed it, the newness of it running through his veins like a drug would to a junkie.

"Got it?" She asked, taking a step toward him now. "What does it feel like when you take a new power?" Her voice was curious, almost playful, as if they were playing some kind of game and not taking people's powers.

"It feels…it feels like" And without much else thought he grabbed her, not even caring that his hands were still bloody, and pulled her close, pressing a searing kiss against her lips. He groaned at the familiar taste of her mouth. He knew he shouldn't do this, that she would hate him only more for it once she knew the truth, but he might never get the chance to do it again, and he'd rather this be their last kiss than that one of the beach. He finally pulled away, panting softly. "It feels something like that."

Elle looked up at him, a mixture of desire and confusion in her eyes. "What was that for?" She asked in confusion. Not that she minded, but he had rebuked her advances during the last kill, and suddenly he was kissing her like no one had ever kissed her before. It just didn't make any sense to her. There was that pounding in her head again, that small inkling that there was something she was missing here. Something important.

"To say I'm sorry," He murmured meaning the words as much as he could. After all, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't handle the effects she had on him. That her power over him had scared him. That he was so quick to mistrust her because he had been looking for a reason to from the beginning. But before she could say anything else he took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her head and he closed his eyes, feeling the new power forming at his fingertips. He could almost see it, the broken pieces slowly beginning to form themselves together again, some of them old and rusted, some of them more newly broken, more easily fixed.

And then Elle let out a loud scream.

She remembered everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 7)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 7: Elle gets her memories back and the two have to make a decision about what to do next.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

-Easier to Run, Linkin Park

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry" The little blonde six year old sobbed, standing over the charred remains of her mother. It had been an accident, her mother had angered her, she had only meant to send out a tiny shock. It wasn't supposed to be so much but she couldn't always control it.

"It's your fault Elle, do you understand that? Your mother is dead and the only person to blame for it is you. I told you that you needed to practice more, but all you wanted to do was play. Do you see why it's important to listen to me now?" Bob Bishop's voice was cold and hard, sounding surprisingly unmoved for someone whose wife had just been accidently killed by their child.

"Yes. I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry"

~*~*~*~*~

Elle was older now, nine years old and strapped to a hospital bed. There was an IV hooked into her filled with lithium and who knew what else. Her body was crackling with electricity and everything hurt. "Daddy, I've had enough," She whimpered, looking up at her father with pain and fear in her eyes. Whatever they were putting into her, it was making her powers stronger and impossible to control.

"Elle, you're stronger than this" Bob admonished before turning to one of the many doctors in the room. "Increase her doses. My little girl is stronger than she lets on. She can take it"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle was fifteen and had been caught in one of the storage rooms of the Company with an agent. "I don't see why you had to fire him, Daddy." She whined a little. "He was just showing me how to have a little fun, what's the problem with that?"

"You're not here to have fun Elle, you're here to improve your skills. You want to be an agent yourself someday, don't you?"

"Of course Daddy," She replied, looking down. Being an agent was the only way she was ever going to be allowed to go outside. Besides, she wanted to make her father proud. He was all she had.

"Then I can't have you being distracted like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were supposed to bring him here Elle, not kill him. I know this is your first assignment, but how are we supposed to see how his power works now that he's dead?" There it was again, Bob Bishop's signature voice of disapproval.

"I'm sorry Daddy but he made me angry. He called me ugly and he wouldn't come with me and I only meant to stun him but I went a little too far. I promise, I'll do better next time."

"You'll be lucky if I give you a next time, Elle. Now go to your room and I'll give you my decision later"

"Yes, Daddy"

~*~*~*~*~

"Daddy, I could have saved him, we pushed him to kill again, don't you see that?" Her voice cracked. She had wanted so desperately to believe that Gabriel could be saved, because maybe that meant she could be too. "And that boy Trevor, he was just a sacrificial lamb, is that what the Company really does? I thought we were supposed to be helping people"

"He was going to kill again Elle," Bob said firmly, echoing the words of Noah from before. "And if you had done your job right, you could have spared the life of Trevor"

"What are you talking about? Daddy, you're making me sound like bait"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're hurting me" She whimpered.

"I know"

~*~*~*~*~

Elle began to cry, her body crackling and rapped with pain as each memory reformed itself in her head. If she had know that getting them back would be so painful she never would have wanted to find them in the first place. What did she learn from them? That her father had used her and only seen her as a tool. She had betrayed the man she loved, and because of that he could never full trust her, so he killed her. And now he was giving her back all these painful memories that she didn't want and as much as she knew she should be angry, furious, and all these other things, all she could do was cling to Sylar's shirt, channeling the excess electricity into his body like she had once done with Claire. She couldn't control it again. Whatever he had done to fix her, it was undone now and she wondered if she could ever be fixed again.

Sylar stood there awkwardly, surprised at the sobbing girl suddenly in his arms, crying out in pain as the electricity surged through him as if he was some sort of conducter. What had he done? He had thought for sure, once she knew what really happened, she would want nothing to do with him. But here she was, crying and clinging to him like he was her only lifeline. And then he realized it, what he should have realized long before. He was her only lifeline.

"I'm sorry," He murmured softly, running his fingers through her short blonde hair, trying to soothe her the best he could. She was so small, he could easily break her, kill her again, and yet he found himself unable to even humor the idea of doing so. Not now. No matter who had done this to her, what their plans had been, he had a second chance, and he didn't want to throw it away. Not if he didn't have to. Maybe there was a way to have her and his mission too.

Elle looked up at him, blinking a little in confusion now. "It's not your fault" She whimpered and sparked. It was so painful. She just wanted the pain to stop. She didn't want to think or remember anymore. She almost wished he would kill her again, because anything had to be better than this.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her forehead. He could only sigh in relief when she didn't flinch. He wanted to go to the next name on the list, continue his chase for powers and looking for clues to his parents, but after everything he had put her through, the least he owed her was a choice. Who was to say she even wanted to continue traveling with him? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"We go to the Company. We have to talk to Angela. She's the one who sent me after you, wiped my memories. She tried to use me against you, just like my father did and I'm tired of being a tool" Her voice was stronger now as she sparked again, but then they began to die down as if something was pulling her together. A purpose.

Well, he had planned on waiting for a few more powers before confronting Angela, but now worked too. If nothing else, he could get answers about his real parents, and why she brought back Elle. That woman had meddled in his life for the last time. But in the meantime he pressed a hand on the small of Elle's back, leading her to the living room and the couch. Ryan Adams was still a bloody mess on the bed so that wasn't really an ideal place to sleep at the moment. "I can sleep on the floo-"

Elle cut him off before he continued, taking his hand and tugging him towards her. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me"

And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 8)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 8: Elle questions him about what happened on the beach, and they talk about their relationship and then some.

_It'll seem more like a song  
And less like it's math  
If you pull on my hair, and bite me like that_

-"Pull My Hair" by Bright Eyes

Sylar fell asleep long before Elle did. Although being curled up next to him like this should have been a comfort, it wasn't. Her body was filled with too many conflicting emotions. She loved him, she wanted to forgive him, and she certainly didn't want to destroy him, but then part of her wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he had her. He was all she had, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted him anymore. How would she ever trust him again?

She was just so tired, she felt so resigned. All her life, she had been a tool for someone or another, and she was just tired of it. It was as simple as that. But she wanted another chance. And she thought maybe she could have one with him, but she had to clarify things. She had to have some answers before they confronted Angela.

And with that in mind she sent a shock into Sylar's shoulder, waking him up in a rather abrupt fashion. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Elle with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell was that for Elle?"

"We need to talk" She murmured, pulling herself out of his grasp, sitting up on the couch now.

"What's so important that you couldn't wait until the morning to talk to me about it?" He snapped, sitting up as well, running a hand through his hair, mussing it up a bit more.

"Why did you do it?" She demanded her voice firmer than it had been a few hours ago back when she first got her memories back. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, but she didn't know how to. Not without understanding why he did it to begin with. "Why did you kill me?"

Sylar tensed up at the question, sighing softly. And this is what he had been waiting for her. He was surprised the question wasn't followed by angry yelling and zapping. He would have preferred that. That hurt, betrayed look in her eye was more damaging than any lightening she could produce. "I killed you because I thought you lied to me. The way you flinched that night, like you were scared of me, my brain was already coming up with a thousand conclusions at once, and that cemented them all. I thought you were using me like Angela and Arthur had, and I was angry. If you hadn't changed, that meant I couldn't either. It was all temporary. So I killed you. Because I couldn't just break things off with you. As long as you were alive, I would want you, so I killed you. I didn't really have a good reason for it, I was pissed off about everything and I took it out on you. I guess you were right before, I am a monster"

"So?" Elle's voice lacked sympathy, and there was a roll of her eyes before she continued. "I'm a monster too. I've killed lots of people Sylar, Gabriel, whatever you're calling yourself now. Gablar." He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Elle smiled and continued. "I killed my own mother, it was an accident, but I still did it. I've killed other people just because I felt like it, but we don't have to be good to be together. The ideas aren't mutually exclusive. I didn't know anything about your parents; I didn't lie to you, not this time. But if anything's going to work between us, you have to trust me, okay? And trust yourself. So you like the rush of killing, so what? I'm not going to blame you for it, but just embrace it. Not everyone is meant to be a hero"

Sylar just sat there quietly for a moment, trying to take it all in. She made it sound so easy, so simple. But it wasn't, was it? Things could never be that easy, not for him. "So what exactly do you want Elle? A relationship, a partnership, what? I can't promise it's going to be all rainbows and sunshine. This isn't going to be like some little romance you used to watch on TV back in the Company."

And to that, Elle simply grinned, an almost devilish look in her eyes. "I know it won't be. That's what's going to make it even better. Those movies always got boring." And before he could say anything else in response, she leaned in pressing her lips against his.

Sylar's eyes widened in surprise at that but he quickly responded, deepening the kiss with a soft growl, pulling her into his lap. For a second there he saw a beach and blood and fire, but he shook his head. It would be different this time. She was giving him a second chance. He didn't know why she was, but he finally got it. She didn't expect him to change like everyone else did. For her, he could just be himself.

Elle gasped softly as he pulled her into his lap and parted her lips, tracing her tongue against his own hot, wet appendage. It felt so familiar, despite the fact that they had had so few chances to do this before she had died. Before he had killed her. But it was different now. She could feel it. He understood now. She climbed into his lap, teasingly grinding her hips into his before pulling away from the kiss, allowing a little electric spark to come out as she did so.

Sylar groaned loudly, though whether it was from the friction between their lower regions or the spark of her kiss, he couldn't be quite certain. All he really knew was that he wanted her. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted anyone before. He wanted to fuck her, mark her, make her his. Posses her in a way that she'd know he was never going to let her go again. He grabbed her by her shoulders, flipping her so that she was down on the couch. When she tried to struggle and take back control of the situation, Sylar merely grinned, using his telekinesis to pin her down. "Now, now, let me have my fun," He teased with a grin. "I'm sure it'll be more than worth your while."

And before Elle could get out a response he was tugging off her pants and panties, and shoving his fingers into her wet entrance, causing her to moan loudly. She would have bucked in response, had he not been holding her down. He began kissing his way down from her stomach, sending little sparks with each kiss until he reached her nether regions. He continued his assault with his fingers while his tongue flicked against her clit. She tasted bitter, almost like how electricity itself must taste, but he wouldn't have it any other way. After she finally convulsed in orgasm he released his hold on her, pulling his fingers out.

As he lifted his fingers to his lips, licking off her juices, Elle took this as her chance to strike back. She crawled up to him, going straight for his pants, undoing them and tugging them down quickly. When he looked down at her in confusion she merely grinned in response. "Turnabout is fair play" She crooned in a teasing voice before pushing his boxers down as well, taking his swollen member into her mouth. She moved her head up and down, tongue swirling over the tip, zapping it playfully. Sylar growled in response, grabbing a fistful of her hair at that. "Do that again"

And so she did, running her tongue over him, sending little bolts of lightening into his erection with each suck. He was close, so close and finally he pulled her head up, shaking his head a little. "Not like that," He panted out. "Want. You."

"Then take me" She grinned, lying down onto her back on the couch. "I'm yours"

And without needing to be told anything else he positioned himself above her, taking in the sight of her clad only in her shirt and bra. She was so beautiful. How had he almost given her up? And yet she still wanted him. He didn't understand it, maybe he never would, but for now he didn't focus too much on that now as he thrusted inside her, causing them both to cry out. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his torso to steady herself, his own hands resting at her hips. He started up a rhythm, fast and hard. This wasn't tender or sweet like when they had had sex in the Canfield home, but there was something more genuine about it somehow.

And it didn't take long for Elle to reach her second climax, crying out and channeling electricity into his body, sending Sylar over the edge at the same time. He panted softly as his seed spilled into her, doing his best not to collapse on top of the tiny but powerful blonde. As he began to recover he pulled out of her, shifting to pull her close to his body.

"That was…incredible," He muttered, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "You're right. It does make it better."

She laughed softly, resting her head on his chest, fatigue finally taking over her body. Maybe for once, things were going to work out okay. She could only hope. "Go to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us if we want to get to Angela"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angela couldn't help but smirk to herself a little as her eyes opened from another vision. Even if they were coming after her, she knew something that they didn't, something she could use over them.

Elle would be pregnant by the time they got here. And she would be the one to give them the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 9)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 9: As Sylar and Elle make their way across the country to confront Angela, they have some fun.

A/N: …This is not what I originally planned for this chapter at all. But it sort of just wrote itself, and I liked it, so I'm keeping it. Also, for the record, while disregarding all of the stuff with Sylar turning Primatech into a Saw movie in Duel, let's assume the stuff at Pinehearst and the stuff with Nathan and Peter happened. Except without the clip of Nathan turning in the names of people. At least for now. Any questions about continuity, please ask and I will try to answer.

_Sex and love is not a game  
A game is something you can win  
And maybe something kind of fun  
Cause love is just a bloodsport "son"_

-"Bloodsport" Sneaker Pimps

The days they spent on the way to New York weren't always pleasant. They bickered a lot, whether it was because Elle wanted _another_ Slush-O or because Sylar wouldn't stop to ask for directions (he'd figure it out on his own, his power was figuring out how things worked, after all!). Sometimes it was over something as simple as the radio station (he liked classic rock, while she preferred bubblegum pop). Sometimes another one of Elle's memories would resurface, and she would start crying, and Sylar would have to grab the wheel from her and help her pull over until she calmed down and stopped sparking. They were far from perfect, but even with all of that, the good seemed to outweigh the bad. Renting motel rooms together, learning each other's bodies, sharing things with one another that they had never told anyone. All of that made the bad seem irrelevant.

Despite the crying and sparking fits, Elle still ended up driving more often than not. Sylar offered to take over for her once, and she had to explain to him that she liked driving. It gave her control, which is something she never had as much as she liked in her life. Now more than ever, she wanted whatever chance she got for it. So she ended up in the driver's seat more often than not.

The only problem with this was that Elle had a nasty habit of going way over the speed limit. It gave her a rush and she often laughed in response when Sylar chided her and told her to slow down, that they didn't want to attract more attention to themselves. Not that she listened. She rarely did, really.

And finally, one day, as they were crossing over the state line of Ohio (they were only a few states away now) they saw sirens behind them. Sylar frowned at her. "See what you've done now? I told you not to attract attention to us Elle." He hissed. The blonde merely laughed in response, turning to look over at him with a devious grin. "It'll be fine. Trust me" And before he could even protest she pulled over the car, waiting for the police car to do the same.

The officer was a young man, maybe about twenty five, and he made his way to the car, knocking on the window. Elle rolled down the window, feigning a look of innocence to her face. "Whatever seems to be the problem officer?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, twirling her hair a little as she batted her eye lashes.

Sylar didn't know whether to roll his eyes or be jealous, but the cop seemed to be eating it up. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Are you aware that you were going over eighty just now Miss?" He asked, offering her a kind smile.

Elle brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide in what looked like surprise. "Was I? I must have drifted off into my thoughts. I'm really sorry officer. Can't you just let me off with a warning?" She leaned out the window a bit, giving a flash of cleavage from her tight, white button up blouse.

Sylar had to give her credit; she was good at this, a little too good. Just how many men had she flirted with like this? He couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. Did she really have to milk it so much in front of him? It was like the car rental clerk all over again.

The cop shook his head. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't miss. You were twenty miles over the speed limit. I'm afraid I have to give you a ticket."

Elle pouted, bowing her head a little in supposed remorse. "I'm really sorry though," She whimpered, her lower lip quivering. "I promise not to do it again officer. Don't you believe me?"

The cop gulped, definitely wavering a little. "Sorry, miss, even I do, the laws the law. If I make an exception for you, I'll have to do it for everyone, and I just can't do that. Now I'm going to have to see your license and registration"

Elle bit her lip, though the twinkle of mischief in her eyes betrayed the innocent act she was putting up. "Well, you see officer, there's a problem with tha-"

"She doesn't have a license, and this car is stolen. She took me hostage sir, she's not to be trusted. She's much more dangerous than she looks" Sylar finally interjected; tired of this little charade she was putting up. If she wanted to play games, so could he.

Elle's head whipped over to glare at her companion. How dare he spoil her fun!

The cop's eyes widened a little. "Is that true miss?" She looked so sweet, how could someone like her be dangerous.

"She's a liar sir," Sylar continued in a serious tone. "You really should just arrest her, she'll have no way to prove ownership of this car" Which was true, they had stolen it. Together, but that detail hardly mattered in the moment.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car miss."

Elle turned to look at the cop, pouting again. "He's the one who forced me to drive here, even though I don't have a license. He wants to kidnap me and make me his wife, you have to believe me sir. He's a dangerous serial killer."

"She's right," Sylar mused, finally getting tired of this whole charade, bringing up one of his hands. "I am a dangerous serial killer, but she's no better." He glanced over at Elle. "Do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

Elle stayed silent for a moment, as if debating whether she wanted to drop the charade just yet or not. Finally, she grinned in a manner that was anything but nice. She grabbed one of Sylar's hands, squeezing it a little. "Let's do it together."

Sylar returned her grin. "Wonderful" And he turned to face the cop once more, tightening his hand to cause a telekinetic choke hold on the man. It practically sent a shiver down his spine as he watched the man struggle. How he could have denied his very nature, the thrill of killing, for so long, he wasn't sure, but he had no plans on doing so again any time soon.

While Sylar choked the man, Elle grinned, shooting out a wave of electricity at the cop, watching him scream and fry. At least now, she didn't have Daddy to get mad at her when she killed just because she wanted to.

Finally, they gave each other a look, and as if on some unspoken agreement, released their powers, causing the now dead cop to fall to the floor. Elle just turned to look at Sylar, a smug look on her lips. "I told you I wouldn't try to force you into being something you're not. I'm just like you."

"I don't see why you had to do that whole flirty thing with him first if you were just going to kill him," Sylar muttered, the annoyance of the whole act settling into him once more.

Elle laughed, cupping his chin. "You're jealous. That's really cute."

"I'm not jealous," He snarled.

"You are." She repeated. And before he could say anything else, she leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips.

It was in moments like these where he didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her back or kill her again.

For now, he settled on kissing her back.

~*~*~*~

Noah dropped a newspaper on Angela's desk, a skeptical look on his face. "A cop was found on the road yesterday, choked and charred. Sound like the work of two people we know? Not to mention several specials that have died since you sent her to him. One of them had healing powers. What makes you so sure that he didn't heal her memory? That they aren't both on their way to kill you for the lies you've fed them both. For using them like pawns."

Angela lifted her eyes up to look at him, her face expressionless. "I know they're on their way to kill me. Why do you think I have you staying here with me? Though I doubt the situation will escalate like they plan it to, it is always good to have a backup plan. Peter plans on coming as well."

"But he's-"

"He got them back." Angela said simply.

He decided not to question that, it didn't matter for now."How can you be so sure things are going to work out exactly as you plan?" Noah spat, wondering how she could be so calm, so collected when to psychopathic killers were coming after her with an intent to kill.

She smiled. "Just a feeling"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 10)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 10: Angela discuss matters with Peter while Sylar and Elle have something to discuss as well.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

-"Lies" Evanescence

"Mother, why do you exactly need me here anyways?" Peter asked, making his way into his mother's office now. Now that he had his powers back he had more important things to do than to play mother's bodyguard. He had to try to stop Nathan and whatever plans his brother might be coming up with now.

"Because, Gabriel and Elle are coming here to confront me, and I need to make sure I am safe. You know how volatile the two of them can be alone; can you imagine what they might be like working together? It's only understandable that I might be concerned. Or would you rather I become the next of Sylar's victims?" She asked with a raised brow. "Is that how you'd like to see me Peter? My skull pulled off and my brains spread across the office?"

Peter cringed at the very thought of that. It was only made worse that he could actually picture it. He could see it, his mother lying there dead, her skull missing and her head empty. Just like every other one of Sylar's victims. "Of course not. But do you think he'd attack you? You are his mother, right? Or were both you and Dad lying to him?" He had been there, seen Sylar confront his father for the truth, but that didn't mean his mother was lying too, did it? As much as he'd rather not think his mother had a child from an affair, at this point, he would not have been surprised whatsoever to find out that she had. Very little about his mother surprised him anymore.

Angela sat there for a moment, clasping her hands in her lap as she thought of the best way to word things. How you said things was always so much more important than what you actually said. If there was anything she had learned in life, it was this. "I wanted to offer Gabriel the kind of guidance only a mother could offer; however, with as independent as he is, the only way I could give him that was if he believed I really was his mother."

"So you're not his mother then," Peter spit out, feeling disgusted at his own flesh and blood for not the first time in his life, and most likely not the last either.

"No. I am not"

"So you lied to him. You lied to him and now you want me here to help clean up your messes. Why should I help you? Why shouldn't I just leave you in the mercy of him and Elle? Why not? Answer me Mother, when you've put yourself in such a situation, why should I help you?"

"Because, I know something he and Elle both don't. Something you do. The future you saw, it can still happen Peter, with some differences."

"What are you talking about, I've been trying to prevent that future, I've been trying to stop Nathan to prevent any of that from happening, what do you think I've been doing?"

Angela laughed softly, in a condescending sort of way before shaking her head lightly. "Not that part. That part we can still prevent. But do you remember the Gabriel you met in the future. The one so calm and in control of his powers. He had a son, didn't he? Who's son do you think that was?"

Peter's eyes widened a little as realization settled into him. "Elle. Noah was Elle's son."

"That would be correct. And that son is going to be important in the future. Do you see now why I need your help Peter?" She implored, looking up at her youngest son. "Will you help me make this right?"

Peter hesitated for a moment before sighing and giving in. "Yes mother"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle was sitting on the edge of the bed in their hotel room, dressed only in her bra and panties as she sucked on her extra large cherry Slush-O. "So what exactly are we going to do once we get to Angela anyways? You know she'll probably have Glasses himself with her for protection"

"Probably," Sylar replied as he made his way out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "But he's easily enough disposed of, and we just want answers from her, right? I say we just question her, and then make any other judgments after that. It's not like she can lie to me. Not anymore.

Elle got up from the bed; her lips stained a deep red from the Slush-O as she made her way over to Sylar. "I forgot about that. You're some kinda human lie detector now, aren't you? So if I told I hated the taste of Slush-Os…?"

Sylar laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in for a kiss. He pulled away to reply. "Well, if the taste of cherry on your lips didn't give away the lie, the twinge I felt in my head when you said it did."

"That must be a pretty useful power, knowing if people are lying to you or not. It makes it much harder to doubt the words coming out of their mouth, doesn't it?" She asked, tilting her head a little curiously at him now.

Sylar raised one of his brows as he looked down at her, unsure of what she was talking about now. They had somehow gotten off track, it would seem. "Just what are you getting at, Elle?" He asked, his voice a little terse.

"I'm late," she put it simply, looking down, as if a little ashamed to admit it. She really should have made him use a condom at least one of those times...but every time they had had sex, it had frankly been the farthest thing from her mind, what could come of it.

"Late?" He asked, his voice tense. He grabbed her arms, holding them a little more tightly that he had planned. His fingertips would probably end up leaving bruises later on, but for now he couldn't quite get himself to care. "What do you mean by late, Elle?" He demanded. He was pretty damn sure he knew what she meant, but he had to hear the words from her lips before he could even begin to believe that they were true.

"Gabriel," She said softly, the first time she had used his real name since she had been resurrected. "I think I might be pregnant. I mean, I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm pretty sure."

There was no twinge in his head. There was no lie. Only truth. He took a deep breath, trying to sort out his mind. "We'll have to get you one then Elle, to make sure."

"Aren't you upset?" She asked in a confused voice. Wouldn't a baby get in the way of whatever his plans were? She couldn't imagine he was happy with this news. Hell, she'd be lying if she said she herself was happy about it.

"Why should I be upset?" He asked, leaning down to take a kiss from her lips, trying to reassure her. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours, after all"

Elle laughed softly in response to that. "I suppose that's true. So what do we do now?"

"For now, we both get dressed, go get the test, and then tomorrow, we drive into New York and question Angela. The rest we'll have to figure out from there" He paused for a moment. "And Elle?"

"Yes?"

"Only call me Gabriel when we're alone, can you do that?" He asked.

She raised a brow at that. A strange request, but she supposed it made enough sense, as he saw Gabriel as a weakness. "I can do that." She broke away, grabbing a pair of her jeans to slide on, along with a button up shirt she had stolen from him. It pooled over her, but there was something comforting about wearing it that she just couldn't place. "I better head to the store before they close." She leaned up to give him a kiss. "I'll try not to take too long"

"Good. And don't shock the clerk just because he doesn't want to give you things free because you're pretty"

Elle just laughed as she made her way to the door. "Now on that, I can't make any promises"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 11)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 11: Sylar and Elle make their way to the Petrelli mansion to confront Angela. Special thanks to lj user="catyuy" for helping me with some of the ideas for this chapter.

_  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

-"Shadow of the Day" Linkin Park

Elle couldn't help but feel a little nervous as they go out of the car in front of the Petrelli mansion. She had only been here once before, when she was a kid her father had taken her here for a Christmas party. It seemed as big and intimidating as it was then, now. After all, she didn't just have her own life to risk, but there was that of her child's too. That was still a strange thing to of, being pregnant. She had yet to take a test to confirm it but there was this nagging little voice in her head that told her it was true.

Suddenly, she felt Sylar grab her hand, pulling her close to him. He pressed her against the car, kissing her roughly for a moment before pulling away, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "Don't worry. We have a plan, and as long as we follow it, we should be fine. Why do you think I had us stop at that last place?"

"That's true," she smiled a little, giving him a squeeze of her hand. "Ready to go raise some Hell?"

He laughed a little, pulling her in for another kiss. "I'm always ready to raise hell."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Angela, you can't keep me here indefinitely. I have to go back home, to my family. Don't you understand that?" Noah demanded, his voice raising just a little bit.

"I understand your predicament, but they should be arriving any moment now, and then your services won't be needed anymore" Angela replied calmly, her hands folded in her lap. They were in the large living room of the mansion, Angela seated in the large armchair in the center. Always putting herself in the position for power.

"I don't see why my services are needed anyways" He barked, waving his hands over to where Peter and the Hatian were sitting. "Why do you need me here when you have the two of them? Aren't they protection enough or have you really become that paranoid?"

"The Hatian should be able to stop anything they try, that's true. However, things don't always go to plan, and I have always been a woman who believes in back up plans. If worst comes to worst, I need someone who will not be afraid to shoot. But only if there is no other option, do you hear me? They're both much more useful alive."

"Too bad we're both tired of being your toys, _Mother,"_ came a mocking tone from the door way. She turned to look over, finding Elle and Sylar both standing there.

Elle brought her hand up, trying to crackle electricity when she frowned in frustration. "They have the Hatian here!"

"Of course they do," Sylar said evenly, making his way into the room like a cat stalking it's prey. "Angela is a smart woman. She knows what two psychopaths like us might do when we discover how we've been lied and used for her own personal gain." Although they had come here at Elle's request, Sylar couldn't help but feel the anger of being lied to rise in him once more. This woman had never really been his mother. It had all been a lie. A lie that had led him to believe he could be a good person. A hero.

"Gabriel," Peter finally spoke up, getting up from the chair now to try to approach the other man. "Just because you're not my brother doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. You two can still be normal. I've see-"

Noah cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "Do you really think two psychopaths like that are ever going to be normal?"

"Everyone has the chance, just because they've done bad things doesn't mean they're irredeemable" Peter insisted. No matter what, Peter would always believe that there was good in everyone. That everyone, no matter what had something about them that was worth saving. It was just in his nature. He hoped he would never become too jaded to not believe that anymore. He had seen the future. He had seen how good Gabriel had been with his son. What's to say that that couldn't still happen?

"Since Angela handed him his girlfriend back on a platter they've killed two specials, not to mention a human police officer, does that sound to you like someone who wants to change Peter?" Noah began to reach in his jacket when Angela gave him a sharp look.

"I told you Noah. There will be no shooting of them tonight. Regardless of your personal feelings about them, I do not their blood on my carpet, do you understand?" Her words were calm, and almost condescending, like she was talking to a child and not a grown man.

Noah gave her a look that said he didn't approve of this course of action whatsoever, but fell silent. For now at least. "They're monsters, they'll never change. People like don't change, don't you think he proved that when he killed Elle. The fact that she would stay with him after all of that only proves just how insane she herself is. Do you think people like that are ever going to prove their worth?"

Peter's eyes widened a little. He hadn't known Sylar had killed Elle. But she looked alive. Who had brought her back? He glanced over to his mother, and for not the first time, wondered just how much of a hand she had had in this whole ordeal. Just what was she playing at?

All the while, Elle had dug her hand into her purse, and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the Hatian. Everyone else had been paying so much attention to the argument between Noah and Peter that hadn't notice her do it until the gun went off, hitting the Hatian in the neck. He gasped out, eyes widening before he slumped down out of the chair and onto the floor.

Sylar smirked a little and held his hand up forcing all the doors and windows shut before waving them to Noah and Peter, forcing them down into their chairs once more. "Now, that's much better, don't you think?" He smirked, looking over to Elle. "I told you it was a good idea to stop for that before we got here."

She smirked back at her lover, nodding her head in agreement with him. "You were right. I guess I should have listened to you. Oh well." She turned to Angela, making her way towards the older woman. "Now, we came here for answers, and answers are just what we plan on getting." She cupped her hand, a threatening blue ball of electricity bursting inside of it.

Sylar made his way over towards her, making sure to keep his telekinesis grip on Peter and Noah strong. Last thing they needed was one of them getting up and interfering with their plans. "I hope you plan on telling the truth, because I'll know if you're not. And for every lie you tell us, Elle here is going to shock you. And you know how much she loves shocking people."

Elle mere grinned at that, "It's true. It's always been one of my favorite things to do."

Sylar walked around the chair, grabbing Angela by the shoulders as he peered down at her. "So are you going to start telling us the truth or not?"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 12)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 12: The Confrontation Continues

_Just throw it all away... you let me down  
Like everybody says... you let me down  
Write me off like yesterday... you let me down  
Oh, I guess that you're not good enough to be with me_

_-"Let Me Down" Limp Bizkit_

Angela sighed at the question, looking more put out than anything else. If she was scared by their threats, she was refusing to show it. "If you must ask your questions, than go ahead."

"Angela, how can you be so passive," Noah snapped, looking annoyed that he hadn't been allowed to shoot them when he had the chance. "They shot the Hatian without hesitance, how do you know they won't just kill you anyways?"

Elle rolled her eyes. "Look closer, Glasses, we only shot him with a tranquilizer. We just didn't need him getting in the way." She and Sylar had discussed that on their way to the mansion, that if the Hatian was there, they wouldn't kill him. He had always been nice to Elle growing up, letting her keep as many memories as he could get away with. The least she could do for the man was keep him alive. It had taken some convincing to talk Sylar out of taking the Hatian's power, even if she knew as well as he did how handy that might be in the future. But finally, she had been able to.

"What happens to Angela remains to be seen. First she has to answer our questions." Sylar took a deep breath, looking down at the woman, tightening the grip he had on her shoulders. "Now tell me, are you really my mother?"

"Remember," Elle chirped with a grin. "If you lie, I get to shock you"

Angela shook her head a bit. "No."

Sylar's face and heart dropped all at once. Even though he had expected it, part of him had hoped only Arthur had been lying, that maybe he had been a child of an affair or something like that. It had been nice to have a family. They had been fucked up, but they had been his. That was enough. But now they had been taken away from him, and that coldness was settling into his heart again. "For a moment, I wish you were." He murmured softly, a true sorrow in his voice, letting go of her and backing away a little, as if trying to collect himself.

Elle came up to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "It doesn't matter. We'll have our own family now, we don't need theirs"

Angela merely smiled at this. "So you know about the child already?"

Elle blinked at that, though she wasn't sure why she surprised; Angela was a precog after all. So it sort of made sense that she would know. "I haven't taken a test or anything yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant, yes. Why? You don't think we're going to let you or the Company near the child, do you? If you're not his mother, we don't owe you anything, not after what you've done to both of us."

Angela raised a brow slightly. "If it had not been for my intervention, you would be dead, and he would be down a path of no return. The only thing I've done to you both is given you hope, given you a future. A family. What you've both always wanted."

Elle brought a hand up, snapping a ball of electricity at the woman, grinning as she cried out in pain. "You've lied to use. Used us both as pawns. Why should we believe you now? Why shouldn't we just kill you and end the Company and its corrupt rule right here and now. Give us one good reason Angela. You let my father experiment on me just like everyone else. You've used your own children like chess pieces. Give us a reason to save us"

Peter struggled a little, still under the telekinetic hold of Sylar. "You guys don't have to do this. I saw the future Gabriel. You became a better man for your son. It can still happen"

Sylar eyes widened at that statement, and in his surprise, he released the holds he had on both Peter and Noah. "What did you say?" He couldn't believe it. How could he be a better man? He was only supposed to be a monster. The fact that he had killed the one thing he couldn't live without had been proof of that. And even though he had Elle back now, that didn't change the facts of who he was. People didn't change. Not people like him and Elle. Maybe that's why he had been feeling something gnaw at his stomach since Elle mentioned she might be pregnant. What kind of parents would people like themselves be?

Peter got up, carefully approaching Elle and Sylar. He felt bad for them, understood their anger even. What his mother had put them both through, it had been horrible, but vengeance wasn't going to find them any peace. "In the future. You had a son, the one I'm assuming Elle is carrying now. That kid loved you, Gabriel, and you were great with him. You learned to control yourself for him. There's still a chance for that. You don't have to throw it all away." He glanced at his mother and Noah. "They only saw you two as monsters, as pawns; do you really want to prove them right?"

"What if we don't want to change?" Elle challenged. She was tired of trying to be a good girl, a good agent, it seemed so much easier to do what they pleased, take what they want.

"Do you want your kid to end up like either one of you? Do you really want that?" Peter knew he was pushing them, but it had to be done. He had to get through to them. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to help them, especially since no one else seemed to care one way or another.

"Do you really think two psychopaths like them could ever be good parents?" Noah asked with a roll of his eyes.

"We're getting off topic here," Elle shouted, holding up two hands of electricity. "We came here for answers, not to debate our status as parents of the year or anything else. And frankly, I don't give a shit what any of you think. Bennet, you manipulated me time and time again to your own advantage, pitied me, but never tried to stop my father from what he did, that makes you as guilty as he is. Peter, you used me and led me on just so you could escape, so that doesn't make you high on my trust list, and Angela, you brought me back and erased my memories just to make sure everything exactly to your plan, not caring that I had every right to know he killed me. I had every right to each of my memories, and so many of them were taken from me, and you two, you never tried to help me. Not once. So why the hell should we trust any of you? You know, Sylar may of tried to kill me, but at least he's honest about it. That's more than I can say about any of you." Her eyes seemed to be sparking with electricity as much as her hands were. Anger, betrayal, years of frustration finally coming to the surface. Everyone had a breaking point.

Sylar put a hand on Elle's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "…I think…perhaps we should talk to Peter in private." He looked to Angela and Noah. "We're not done with you two yet, go wait in the other room." He wasn't sure why, but there was something in Peter's words about that future self that had sprung up that old hope again, the one that had died when Bennett had revealed the truth about his parents, and then died again when he killed Elle. Was there still a chance to redeem himself? Did he even want that anymore?

"Peter, are you okay with this, we'll be leaving you alone with them," Noah commented as he got up from his seat, rubbing his neck a little. He wouldn't trust those two any farther than he could throw them.

"Trust me, I can handle this." He just had to get through to them. That wouldn't be too hard, right?


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 13)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 13: Peter has his private talk with Elle and Gablar.

_Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it  
If heaven is on the way  
Well wrap the world around it_

-"Letting The Cables Sleep" Bush

Elle waited until Noah and Angela had exited the room to turn to Peter, the electricity dying down from her hands. Sylar's hands rubbing her shoulders had helped her cool down a little, at least for now. "So what did you want, Petey?" She asked.

Sylar raised a brow at the nickname, unsure of how he felt about that. She never gave him any nickname like that. Was that good or bad? It was probably best not to dwell on that too much for now.

Peter had been busy moving the Hatian to one of the couches and removing the tranq dart from his neck as his mother and Noah were leaving. He was a nurse after all, and he couldn't help but make sure the man was at least lying comfortably while he was knocked out. He looked up at the other two, taking a deep breath. He knew he would have to word things carefully to win them over. They deserved a chance for happiness, the happiness he saw in the future. He didn't know where Elle had been that day, but he was positive she was little Noah's mother.

"Did your mother put you up to this?" Sylar asked, keeping one of his arms wrapped around the waist of the still on edge Elle. He wanted to believe Peter was telling the truth, that he really just wanted to help them, but the paranoid part of him refused to accept the information so easily. Anytime someone tried to "help" him in the past, it had blown up in his face. Why would it be any different this time? It was hard enough, even trying to convince himself to trust Elle, could he really allow Peter in too?

Peter shook his head at that. "No. Mom's probably hoping I convince you to stay with the company or something like that, who knows what crazy plans she has. I don't want any part of that. But I've seen your future. You were happy. Your kid was happy. I want to help you however I can."

"And just how do you expect to help us?" Elle asked, her voice was still tense. Though she knew he was essentially a good person, she couldn't shake off the fact that he had used her in the past. Just letting bygones be bygones had never been one of Elle's stronger suits, unfortunately. She was still surprised by herself with how easily she had forgiven Sylar once she got her memories back. But she supposed that meant she really loved him. Because if it didn't mean that, then she didn't know what it meant.

"However you'll let me. I can help you learn to deal with your issues," Peter scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, I'm no expert or anything, but they did give us some psychological training back when I was in nursing school. You'd be amazed at how often it came in handy." He turned to look over at Sylar. "I know it won't be easy for you to reform, but we could set up a program for you, something like what they use in twelve step programs like AA."

"What, you're going to find other serial killers for me to meet up with and talk through my issues with?" Sylar asked, quirking a curious brow at that. The very idea of such a meeting seemed a little crazy to him. And kind of funny.

Peter laughed at that. "Not exactly. It would probably more like just working with you one on one, but their principles probably wouldn't be a bad format to follow." He glanced over to Elle. "You could go through it too, if you wanted."

"And what if I don't?" Elle asked, keeping herself pinned at her lover's side. "I'm sorry to say it Petey, but considering our history, why should I trust you?"

"Who else is going to help you with the baby? And I really mean help you."

"We could always go to London and leave the baby with Claude. I bet he would take care of it for me. He'd probably make a parent then we would." Elle explained with a smug look. Yes, she had already thought of the possibility of giving the child away. How could two murderers like her and Sylar be good parents? Just because Peter was sold on the idea didn't mean she was.

Peter blinked in confusion at that. "You know Claude? How do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since he left New York."

"The Company has ways of finding people, and I knew him because he was one of the only ones who ever treated me decently when I lived in the Company. He treated me like a kid, and not just some sort of lab experiment. I found him in England because that seemed like the logical place for him to go. My powers were shorting out, and I thought he could help me learn to control them again. He tried his best, but I was so messed up at the time, I wasn't a very good listener."

Sylar raised a brow about this. He'd ask her more about this Claude person later. It was better to stay focused for now. "I think we're getting a little off topic now. Why do you want to help us anyways Peter? What's in it for you?"

"…Well, I will admit, I would feel better knowing you weren't out killing people, I'm not going to lie about that, but there's more to it than that. All of our lives have been thrown into disarray by the plans of my parents and the Company and everyone involved in that. You two are prime examples of this. You deserve a chance to make your own future."

Elle looked at Peter and then looked at Sylar, tugging him aside. She leaned up whisper to him. "Do you really think we can do it? Be parents? Be happy? Normal?"

Sylar hesitated, tensing up at that question. "I don't know." He said honestly. "After I killed you, I was sure I never would have the chance to be normal, that I didn't want that anymore. But I don't know anymore. I just…I don't know. I usually understand everything, but this…this is all new to me. But..I think maybe we could be happy that way. And if you are going to have that child, we owe it to them to try, don't we?"

Elle thought for a moment of her own childhood, the experiments, the loneliness. The longing she had always had for a real family. That's why she always envied Claire so much. Because her Daddy had loved her enough to protect her. "I guess we do." She turned back to Peter, speaking in her normal tone. "We'll give you a try, Petey, but if you try to screw us over, we'll make you regret it, and you know we will."

He nodded, trying not to dwell on her threat too much. He would have been more surprised if she hadn't threatened him, really. "Now all we have to do is convince my mother not to interfere anymore."

Sylar laughed dryly. "Somehow, I think that's easier said than done"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 14)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 14: Sylar and Elle talk about the future, and plans are made.

Author's note: This story will be wrapping itself up soon. There should be one or two more chapters, but I'm really at a loss of where else to go with this story, and I'd like to focus on Devil in a Miniskirt more, so I'm going to be wrapping this up.

_Who do you carry that torch for, my young man?__  
__Do you believe in anything?__  
__Do you carry it around just to burn things to the ground?_  
-"The Archer's Bows Are Broken" Brand New

Elle was sitting nervously at Sylar's side, gripping his hand as Peter went to fetch Angela and Noah. She was still unsure of this plan, of trying to be good, of trying to reform and be decent parents. Could people like them really do that? All she could think of were the words Sylar had whispered to her that night on the beach. What if they really were just damaged goods? Was it fair to bring a child into such a situation?

Not that they had much choice about it now. She would never be able to give up her own child. Maybe she was selfish that way, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. All she had ever wanted growing up was a family. But after all the things they had done, did they really deserve one?

Sylar glanced over at her, giving her hand a bit of a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay," He whispered softly. "If she tries anything, we can still fight back. We're stronger than a woman like Angela."

Elle laughed softly at that. "That's not what I'm worried about."

He blinked a little, staring at her in confusion now. "Then what is it?"

"Do you really think Peter is right? I mean, I was okay with going around and killing with you, I even enjoyed it…but to bring a child into the situation, both of us are going to have to change, because it's not fair to the child if we don't, but do you really think we can do it?" Her biggest fear is that she would damage her child, like her father had damaged her. Or like Virginia had with Gabriel.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I killed you once, what if I lose control and kill you again? Or kill our child? I keep wondering about that…but we have to at least try. Peter seems to believe in us, and maybe it won't be exactly like the future he saw, but maybe it can still be okay. " His words weren't as sure or concrete as he would have liked them to be. He had to wonder who he was trying to convince. Her or himself.

"Do you still want to look for your real parents?" She asked carefully, changing the subject now. She knew that had been important to him, finding out where he really came from. She couldn't blame him, as painful as the memories she had of her parents were, Elle was glad to have them back. It made her feel more…connected to the world, somehow.

"Maybe someday. But I think for now…I don't even know what they're like. Whether it would be safe or not to take you with me while looking for them. I don't what kind of people they are."

"I'd wait for you"

He smiled a little in that, pulling her closer to him, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "But I don't want to leave you. Who knows how much you'll be able to use your powers once you're further along in the pregnancy" He'd imagine that much electricity would probably hurt a child. "I almost lost you once, I'm not letting that happen again."

"How heartwarming," came a sardonic voice, and the two looked up to find Peter returning to the room with Noah and Angela.

"So I've heard that you're going to keep the child," Angela replied calmly, unable to resist letting a small, smug smile tug at her lips.

"We are" Elle replied, her body tensing up as the other woman spoke. Any signs she had been showing of being vulnerable a few moments ago were gone now that the others had returned. "But not so you or the company can use it. I don't what you had planned when you brought me back, but we're not playing your game. Not anymore."

"I explained that to them." Peter replied, looking briefly at his mother, and then to Noah. "She even agreed to allow you to both go freely, despite the recent murders, but on one condition."

"And what exactly is that condition?" Sylar asked, his voice skeptical. After everything Angela had pulled with him, he wouldn't trust Angela any farther than he could throw her. Which was actually pretty far, what with his telekinesis and all, but that was beside the point.

"You two are going to move to Costa Verde, where I can keep an eye on you. Think of me as your parole officer." Noah replied, sounding no happier about the situation than they probably were. But he'd rather have them where he could make sure they weren't causing more trouble.

"And what if we refuse to go with you?" Sylar asked, not at all comfortable with the idea of being put under Noah's watch. Peter was one thing, Peter he trusted. But Noah had killed him once, and turned him against Elle, he didn't trust that man at all. He was the last person he wanted to keep in check with.

"Then you'll be taken back to Primatech, to Level Five" Angela replied calmly, glancing over to the Hatian, who was beginning to stir now. "You didn't really think he was going to be out for that long, did you? So either you agree with my terms, or I'll have you taken away, and when your child is born, he will be taken away from you, to be raised by other people, away from you. He would never even know the two of you existed. Is that what you want?"

Elle's face paled a little at that. She placed a protective hand over her stomach, her eyes hardening. "Fine, we'll go with you. But we're only checking in once a week, and as long as we're not killing anyone or causing crimes, Glasses and his family leaves us alone, you hear me?"

"Don't worry Elle," Noah said calmly. "I don't want to have to see you anymore than I have to." He had felt sorry for her, once upon a time, but if she was deciding to stay at the side of a monster like Sylar, someone who had killed her, well, his sympathy only went so far.

"And I'll be by when I can to help you guys as much as I can," Peter replied. "I would have agreed to watch you myself…but I need to try to stop Nathan as well." He felt bad, because he genuinely wanted to help them, but if he let Nathan go through with his plans, things would get a lot worse for everyone.

"So, are we all in agreement then?" Angela asked calmly.

Sylar looked at Elle, and when she gave a small nod, he turned back to Angela. "Fine," He replied begrudgingly. He didn't like the idea of being watched over, it still sat with him badly, but he would cope with it. "But only until our child is born. Then you leave us alone."

"Only if you give us no reason to watch you," came the calm reply from the Petrelli matriarch.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Point Of It All (Chapter 15)  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Elle, Angela, Hatian, others.  
Rating: NC-17 (For chapter 4 and 8)  
Summary: Elle is brought back to life to serve a purpose for the Company, but is it a service she wants to perform? Does she even have a choice? AU after 3x12 "Our Father". Chapter 15: Elle and Sylar settle into a peaceful life together, with the help of Noah and Peter.

Author's note: This is the last chapter folks.

_And now everything I feel  
Whether it's fiction or it's real  
It's so much clearer  
Like the color of this light  
It seems more dangerous and bright  
But I don't fear her_

-"Quiet Little Place" K's Choice

The months of Elle's pregnancy were hardly easy. The hormones made the already volatile female even worse. More than once Sylar had to deal with her locking herself in the bathroom, alternating between screaming and crying. He was pretty sure the only reason why she didn't shock him during these outbursts was the growing fear that they both had that the electricity might harm their unborn child. And that was a risk neither one of them was willing to go.

Noah's visits were a pain at first. But as time went on, he seemed to almost forgive them for their actions. Or maybe he took pity on the child, realizing it deserved the chance neither Elle nor Sylar had ever had. He once begrudgingly admitted that he understood how having a child could change someone, and if there was anything that might save them, it was that. He kept them in line, and called them on slip ups, though they became fewer and fewer. No deaths, but a few attacks when either one of them got unnerved. He kept a watchful eye, too watchful for their taste at times, but it kept Angela away, which they both seemed to appreciate.

Peter's visits were much more welcome, if less frequent. He brought Elle books about pregnancy, helping her to understand what she was going through. Her knowledge on such things were sorely lacking, but luckily, his knowledge from being a nurse helped fill in the gaps. When she called him about any pain that was freaking her out, he was always patient. He was the first the couple told about Sylar's decision to go by Gabriel again, and his smile was wide and genuine and a pleasant surprise. It was becoming less and less frequent as he brought with him more stories about Nathan's plans.

Month after month passed, and they stayed under the radar for the most part. Gabriel opened up another watch shop, mostly because he couldn't stand being home all day, it made temptation worse, and it was pretty to take apart watches than brains. Sometimes, a customer would come in, and he could practically taste ability in them, but he never attacked. It was one thing to risk himself, or even Elle, because she could definitely handle herself, but a child…well even he wasn't enough of a monster to risk that. He really had to work on that empathy thing, eventually. Maybe that would help.

One day, when he was coming home though his eyes widened as he saw Elle struggling down the stairs of their house, her eyes wide in pain. He rushed to her side, his eyes wide. "Elle, what's the matter?" His brain started wracking over all the things he had read in those pregnancy books (he had probably read more of them than Elle had) agonizing over every little complication that could go wrong. He couldn't handle if something was wrong with Elle or the baby, or god forbid, both. He had been trying so hard, and if that was going to be all lost, well, someone was going to pay.

But Elle grabbed his arms, snapping him out of the hospital. "My water broke. The baby's coming," Her words were calm, with an edge of fear behind them.

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice, grabbing the bag they had prepared and helping her to the car. He had definitely run through a few red lights on his way to the hospital, but right now the law was the last thing on his mind. As the nurses took Elle into one of the rooms, he called up Peter, and then Noah before following her into the room. And just in time.

"What do you mean, it's too late for the drugs," Elle growled, her hands sparking just a little as she grabbed the nurse's collar.

The nurse gulped, looking more than a little frightened. "You're too far along, I'm very sorry miss. The doctor should be in shortly."

"He better be," The small blonde hissed, letting go of the woman. The poor nurse couldn't seem to get out of there quickly enough.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile a little to himself as he approached her, grabbing one of her hands. "No killing the nurses. I'm pretty sure they won't let you keep the kid if you do"

Elle pouted a little, but nodded. She hadn't carried the kid around for nine months only to lose it now. No way in hell she was going to let something like that happen. But before she verbalized that agreement she cried out in pain as another contraction set in.

Gabriel winced a little in pain as she grasped his hand even more tightly. For such a tiny woman, she was a lot stronger than anyone would have guessed, in more ways than one.

Soon enough, the doctor came in, trying to offer them a reassuring smile. Obviously, the nurse had warned him before he came in. "She's dilated enough, we can begin the delivery."

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later Elle and Gabriel were left alone in the room, Elle cradling their son in her arms. She was pale, and sweaty, and looked exhausted from the labor, but overall, happy. "I want to name him Peter."

Gabriel blinked a little unsure of how he felt about that. There was a sting of jealousy at first, but quickly passed. After all, Peter was the first person to believe in them, to try to help them; it made a lot of sense. "Peter Noah Gray" He threw the middle name out there, hoping she'd be okay with it. "I like the sound of it."

"Who says he's taking your last name? We're not married you know." Elle pointed out, an almost devilish grin playing on her lips. "I think Peter Noah Bishop sounds much better." Her way of showing that she approved of his choice of the middle name.

"Well," A grin of his own spread across his lips. "I was planning on waiting to ask, but will you marry me? Because really, Gray fits the name much better than Bishop."

Elle laughed a bit at that, her face lighting up. "Fine, I'll marry you. I'll even take your last name, if only for our son's sake."

"Of course, that's the only reason."

~*~*~*~*~

Angela smiled to herself as her eyes fluttered open, her dream over with now. Everything had worked out, and that was two less threats she had to worry about. With Nathan's plans already being set into motion, she had enough to worry about without having to worry about two livewires like Elle and Sylar.

Besides, who knew what a son of two such powerful parents could be like. Little Peter might be important in the future.


End file.
